Stupid Love
by Inufan783
Summary: Miroku over hears Sango singing after flirting with women again. How will this effect them both? Chapter Songfic.More songs might be included.Rated just in case. SONGS DO NOT BELONG TO ME AND BELONG TO THEIR RESPECTED OWNERS.
1. Chapter 1

_**Disclaimer: I don't own the animanga Inuyasha or anything that has to do with it, or the song 'Stupid'. All discaimers apply.**_

**Stupid Love**

Stupid! Stupid! Stupid! How could he be so stupid! She was right there! He was right in front of her! And he just _had_ to flirt with that village girl!

_'I guess I deserved that silent treatment.'_ Miroku thought to himself while looking through the woods. Looking for none other than Sango. He had been flirting with a village girl all day. He knew how Sango felt. He knew how angry she was. He knew exactly how she felt. He must have gone too far to be ignored by Sango instead of being whacked by her.

"How could I be such a fool?"

It sounded like Sango. She sounded...depressed. Sad. Lonely. Heartbroken?

Was that right?

She was heartbroken? Miroku slowly hid behind the trees and looked into the field, where Sango was now sitting. All he could see was her side. He saw sadness in her eyes. Almost like the same expression she had when thinking of her brother, Kohaku.

"I'm probably in the same position. As the woman who sang that song. How did it go?"

_'Song? What song?'_ Miroku couldn't help but want to listen before going up to her and apologizing.

"Now I remember..."

She paused, playing and listening to the song in her mind as she sang along with it.

"_Night lift up the shades, let in the brilliant light of morning._

_But steady me now, for I am weak and starving for mercy._

_Sleep has left me alone, to carry the weight of unraveling where we went wrong._

_It's all I can do to hang on, to keep me from falling into old familiar shoes._

_How stupid could I be."_

Miroku's eyes widened at the last remark in the song.

_"A simpleton could see._

_That you're no good for me._

_But you're the only one I see."_

Miroku looked down at the ground feeling...hurt? Why would he feel hurt? He didn't do anything to make himself feel like this!

'_Yes I did. I hurt Sango's feelings. Now, she won't even speak to me. But hearing her sing that song...'_

Sango looked at the sky as if it was comforting her. She smiled slightly as if it said something to make her smile.

_'If only _I _was the one who made her smile..."_ Miroku shook his head as Sango started singing again.

_"Love has made me a fool, set me on fire and watched as I floundered._

_Unable to speak, except to cry out and wait for your answer._

_And you come around in your time, speaking of fabulous places._

_Create an oasis, that dries up as soon as you're gone._

_You leave me here burning, in this desert without you.  
_

_  
How stupid could I be._

_A simpleton could see._

_That you're no good for me._

_But you're the only one I see."_

Tears now flowed freely down Sango's face as she faced down, eyes closed as if she were in pain. Pain. That was the only thing she could feel at that time._  
_

_  
"Everything changes, everything falls apart._

_I can't stand to feel myself losing control._

_In the deep of my senses I know.  
_

_How stupid could I be._

_A simpleton could see._

_That you're no good for me._

_But you're the only one I see._

_How stupid could I be._

_A simpleton could see._

_That you're no good for me._

_But you're the only one I see."_

Sango, more tears streaming down her face, pulled her knees to her chest and hid her face in her knees from the world as she cried, not caring who saw.

Miroku now had his back on the trunk of the tree and was still.

Had he heard the song right?

Yes he did.

Is that how Sango really felt.

She really felt that way. She shouldn't be with Miroku. She deserved better. She knew it, but she didn't care. She had fallen in love with him. She needed him. He seemed to be the only one who understood her and could make her feel relaxed. At least, when they were by themselves.

She had even agreed to marry him! That's how much she loved him! She had answered to bearing more than just 5 children. She wanted a happy life with him.

But it seemed it would never happen. Especially if he kept flirting with women. Even if it meant he treated them with care like he always did her. She would no longer be jealous. She would no longer be angry.

She would only be hurt.

Miroku slid down to the ground, still not believing what he had heard. But shouldn't he believe it. He _was_ the cause of her grief, one thing he never wanted to be part of in her life.

After a long moment of thinking, he stood up. Hearing something in the forest, Sango grabbed her Hirakotsu and stood up, eyes narrowed at the spot Miroku now occupied.

"Who's there?" she demanded.

Sighing, Miroku moved out from behind his hiding place and into Sango's view. Sango's eyes widened as he appeared in her line of vision.

"M-Miroku..."

Miroku held up one hand to silence her, a soft smile of his lips and his eyes also soft.

_'He heard me...he heard everything I said...'_ She knew it. She could see the hurt in his eyes. Miroku took a few steps forward, decreasing the distance between them by only a few feet.

Sango shaded her eyes. She had to tell him now.

"Miroku...that's how I really feel." With that, she started walking forward, closing the distance just as he did. This time, she walked right past him. As she crossed him, time seemed to freeze between them. During that time, a single tear fell down Sango's face, and Miroku's smile faded.

Sango made her way back to camp, leaving Miroku by himself.

Somehow, maybe in the back of his mind,... he knew this day would come...


	2. Chapter 2

Time for reviewer responses!

Kalyte Rose: Thanks. Well, here's the next chapter. Hope you enjoy this one too!

sangofan89: Yup. I'm continuing. Glad you liked it!

lilsanoku105: I may not be good at Mir/San fics. This was my very first one! XP Like you asked, continued!

Starriecat: It's not actually a break-up fic. It's not even done yet. That's the best I can say. "It's not a break-up fic. It's not done."

Bubbles: Yeah. Sango left Miroku. It _is_ a possibility since it's always Miroku hurting Sango rather than Sango hurting Miroku. I never really thought about warning mir/san fans because this is a Mir/San pairing fic, not a Mir/San break-up fic. If things go the way they should, then I'll be able to finish the story as a Mir/San pairing as it was PLANNED. thanks for reviewing! -

_**Disclaimer: I don't own the animanga Inuyasha or anything that has to do with it, or any of the songs in this fic. All discaimers apply.**_

**Stupid Love, Chapter 2**

Sango walked through the woods, the same path Miroku took on his way to the very spot she had said her feelings through a song Kagome had shown her about a week earlier. Her heart ached. Ached for the very man she had last seen and spoken to.

_"Who's there?" she demanded._

_Sighing, Miroku moved out from behind his hiding place and into Sango's view. Sango's eyes widened as he appeared in her line of vision._

_"M-Miroku..."_

_Miroku held up one hand to silence her, a soft smile on his lips and his eyes also soft._

_'He heard me...he heard everything I said...' She knew it. She could see the hurt in his eyes. Miroku took a few steps forward, decreasing the distance between them by only a few feet._

_Sango shaded her eyes. She had to tell him now._

_"Miroku...that's how I really feel." With that, she started walking forward, closing the distance just as he did. This time, she walked right past him. As she crossed him, time seemed to freeze between them. During that time, a single tear fell down Sango's face, and Miroku's smile faded._

Even if Miroku hadn't noticed it, she saw the smile fade. She also knew that Miroku noticed the tear that fell from her eyes. Out of habit, she reached to her eyes and rubbed away the tears and kept others from coming.

"Sango! You're back!"

"Huh?" Looking up, she was greeted by her campanions, Inuyasha, Shippo and Kirara, and Kagome. She was so busy thinking that she didn't notice how close to camp she was. She didn't notice how dark it became either. A thought then appeared in her mind...

_'That's right. The monk didn't have time to "exorsize" the wealthiest hut in the village because he was too busy flirting with that village girl. Pfft!'_

"You were gone for so long." Piped up Shippo, bringing her back from her train of thought.

"You look so sad. What happened? Are you ok?" Kagome asked walking up to her friend who so much resembled a sister to the young miko. She knew the reason for Sango's sadness. It was clear what was wrong, but never had Kagome come across Sango with her expression so sad. Something else was wrong.

"Uh..." _'No sense in letting them worry,'_ she thought. "Yeah, I'm fine. Nothing happened." Though everyone could tell she was lying.

Inuyasha, sitting in front of the fire, looked behind Sango and around the camp.

"Hey, where did that stupid monk go?"

"Yeah. Miroku went looking for you earlier." Added Shippo.

Sango looked down sadly. Something _did_ happen. She _knew_ Miroku went looking for her.

"Sango?" Worried, Kagome put her hand on Sango's shoulder. "Where's Miroku?"

She smiled sadly, another tear escaping her dark, hurt eyes.

"I let him go..." she whispered, aware that everyone heard and was in shock. "I shouldn't worry about him anymore. He's just a perverted, lecherous monk. He'll probably find a healthy, wealthy, and young woman to raise a family with after Naraku dies."

"Sango-"

"No need to worry about me, Kagome," she interrupted looking back up, a fake smile now on her once sad expression. "I can't change him. It's a habit he will never be able to get rid of or stop. There's just nothing we can do." And with that, she walked to the corner of the camp followed by Kirara and settled in for the night.

It wasn't long after that Miroku came back, everyone staring at him with a look of accusion and wanting an explanation. He just looked at Sango's sleeping form and walked to the opposite side of camp.

"Miroku, what happened?" asked little Shippo who seemed worried for his friends. "Sango said she 'let you go.' What does that mean? Did she let you go somewhere?"

Miroku chuckled slightly at Shippo's innocent voice and question.

"Miroku," Kagome began, saving Miroku from the kit's question. "Can you explain to us what happened?" Her voice had annoyed, worried, and demand in it.

He turned to look Kagome in the eye, giving her the sign that it was serious, and came up with a fake smile.

"Nothing happened, Lady Kagome. We just had a simple talk."

_'Some simple talk. We barley said anything to eachother, much less had eye contact.'_

"It's getting late," he stated, facing away from the group, not wanting to answer anymore upcoming questions. "We should get some rest." With that, he closed his eyes and settled for a comfortable spot leaning against a tree. Before he was overswept with sleepiness, the vision of Sango's face during their earlier encounter replayed again as he remembered everything that happened.

_"Miroku...that's how I really feel."_

Those words never left his mind as he drifted to sleep.


	3. Chapter 3

I am SOOOOOOO sorry for the long hiatus. I just haven't been able to think on ANY of my stories. I've been giving a lot of thought on deviantart and on my mangas/doujins. So please forgive me.

Reviewer responses!

muahaha: That's a great idea! I'll try it in either this chapter, or both this _and_ the next! - Thank you!

sangofan89: Thanks for saying that. No one has ever said that on any of my stories. Even the ones made outside of like for school. O.o

Kalyte Rose: Yeah, you're right. Chapter 2 wasn't as good. But I guess it _did_ set the mood... whatever that means. o.O Sorry about the cliffhanger, if it _was_ a cliffhanger. It seems that the readers catch a lot of things that I don't. T-T And I hope your stories come out excellent!

dynasty125: Ha ha, very funny. Well, since I know how much of a fan you are, I hope this story will amuse you.

To anyone else, like I said: I've never done a SanXMir fic nor have I ever read one. Please, if something is seen wrong, please tell me. The characters may be 'out-of-character', so things might happen in this story that might not seem like the characters would really do. --; Please enjoy!

_**Disclaimer: I don't own the animanga Inuyasha or anything that has to do with it, or any of the songs in this fic. All disclaimers apply.**_

**Stupid Love, Chapter 3**

Sango was the first to wake. Seeing how early it was, taking her hiraikoutsu, she got up without disturbing the group. She needed to settle things in her mind. She didn't have much time the day before. Her eyes saddened at the memory of Miroku standing in front of her, having heard everything she said.

She started walking and stopped at a small hill, seeing the lands before her as the sun started to rise. The sight was beautiful. For some reason, she felt different. She took in a deep breath, taking in the fresh morning air. She seemed more relaxed this morning. She didn't know why, especially after yesterday's events. She just felt more relaxed.

Today would seem like a good day.

---

The group walked on a path towards wherever it lead. Kagome and Inuyasha were arguing over nothing again, Shippo interrupted every now and then earning a bump to the head as Sango and Miroku watched. Kagome looked back noticing that there was no fighting between the monk and demon slayer, mainly no slapping or yelling from the slayer. It was plainly obvious that they kept their distance from eachother. It was also obvious that they were avoiding any kind of contact with eachother, mainly eye contact.

Shippo followed Kagome's gaze, finding that it rested on Sango.

"Kagome, what's wrong with Sango and Miroku? They've been acting... well... different." the kitsune whispered.

"Miroku was being an idiot again. Stupid monk doesn't know when to stop."

Kagome glared at Inuyasha, but agreed. Shippo had known about Miroku and Sango's relationship, but he was too young to understand a few things.

Miroku glanced at Sango through the corner of his eyes. She only looked straight ahead, not bothering even sparing a glance towards him. They needed to talk more about this situation. He never knew it would go this far. He had done the same thing he did all the other times he flirted with women, right? Wrong. A feeling of guilt overswept him. He had really spent almost the whole day with the girl, completely ignoring Sango. Of course it was natural that he was with someone else since they both had a fight earlier. He was only with the girl so that he would stay away from Sango, giving her time to cool off. He never thought Sango would react the way she did. But why wouldn't she? She had every right to be. Miroku took in a deep breath, gathering up his courage to-

"Hey look! There's a village other there!" Shippo said aloud so that everyone heard him and saw him pointing ahead.

Miroku let out the air he just sucked up. Now wouldn't be the chance he wanted. He looked ahead as they got closer to the village, and noticed Sango had done the same.

'_This place seems kind of familiar. Have I been here before?'_ Sango thought. The villagers were giving her thankful looks and noticed some were blessing her. Sango then noticed how relaxed she felt here. As if it were her home, where there were no worries.

A little boy looked over towards her and smiled widely as he started running to her, laughing. Other children followed.

"Lady Sango! Lady Sango, you have returned!" they called out. Sango froze as the rest of the group stepped back and the children hugged her legs, almost making her fall in the process.

"We knew you'd return!"

"I'm so glad you came back!"

"It's been so long!"

The little children piped up all at once, as Sango felt something coming back to her.

"Have you been here before, Sango?" asked Shippo. The group had really been surprised when the children just ran over to Sango. Kirara then "meowed", gaining attention to some of the kids as she walked up to Sango.

"Kirara!" they all shouted as most of them ran and started playing with Kirara while few stayed with Sango.

Some of the villagers then took the opportunity to go to Sango as well.

"What the hell?" Inuyasha blinked as everyone stared confused and curiously as Sango started conversing back to the ring that had now formed around her and Kirara. They're attention was then changed when a young man's voice came into the ears of everyone, gaining the main attention of Sango...

"So, it seems you have come back, Lady Sango." The young man smiled at the sight of Sango, receiving a blush and smile from the girl.

"Nice to see you again, too, Toshiro." Came Sango's reply, earning a serious look from Miroku.

--

**Note: I changed "Kilala" to "Kirara" for future reasons.**

Again, I am SOOOOOOOOO sorry for the long hiatus! Please forgive me!

Well well well, it seems Sango knows who this man is. She's blushing too! O.o And Miroku doesn't look too happy! Please review! That will make me update faster! XD

And I already know this chapter stunk. No need to tell me. .:sigh:.


End file.
